Why Weren't You There?
by bashawna
Summary: What happens after Clay dies? what happens when Ashley returns and Spencer has a new girl friend? what happens to Chlesea's baby? and what happens to Spashley? This is my version of SON season 3. It's cute and innocent, and drama-filled.
1. Chapter 1

**South of Nowhere**

**Season 3**

**Scene 1**:(It is Monday afternoon at King High School)

(Spencer and Ashley are having lunch outside, when Kyla and Aiden approach)

Kyla: " I am so ready for prom. Did you guys hear our theme? It's paradise, I'm so excited!"

Aiden: " Has Ashley changed her mind about going?"

Spencer: " Nope, you know Ashley."

Ashley: " I'm sorry, I just see the point in all of us dressing up, just to come back to school and dance around for a couple hours."

Spencer: " Prom is still a week away, there is still time to convince her."

Kyla: " Chelsea, what color is your dress for prom?" (Kyla asks Chelsea as she and Clay are at the opposite table)

(Chelsea looked rather annoyed)

Clay: " We are actually undecided." (Clay answers for her)

Kyla: " You guys have to come to prom."

Chelsea: "We don't **have **to do anything!" (she says in a very irritated voice)

(Kyla turns back around to her table)

Kyla: " Ok…"

(Chelsea turns back to Clay)

Chelsea: " What? Don't look at me like that."

Clay: " Chelsea, I don't understand why you don't go to prom?"

Chelsea: "Clay, incase you forgot, this baby is coming, we have way more important things to worry about then going to prom. Besides, no one would want dance around with big old fat me anyway."

Clay: " I would. (he says kissing her hand) Besides just because your pregnant doesn't mean we can't go to prom."

Chelsea: " Forget it Clay!" (irritated all over again)

Clay: " Ok, sorry."

_Keep checking for more...._


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 2: **(That night at the Carlin home)

(Spencer was upstairs in her room on her computer, when Ashley sends her an IM)

_Hot-Ash :"Hey, what are you doing?"_

_Ohio-girl: Nothing, why?"_

_Hot-Ash: " Be ready, I'll be there in 5 mins."_

(Spencer gets ready, and Ashley picks her up)

( Meanwhile, Clay and Chelsea are watching TV)

Clay: " Alright, I have hamburgers, with every type of topping you can think of, and more."

Chelsea: " Why do you have all that stuff?"

Clay: " Incase you would want something else on your burger."

Chelsea: " Why would you think that I'd want something else on my burger than what I usually have?"

Clay: " Well I was reading " What To Expect When Your Expecting" and it said usually around this time, the women begins to have carvings, so I thought…"

Chelsea: " Every women's pregnancy is different Clay! And just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I want million disgusting things on my hamburger!" (Saying very irritated again)

Clay: " Chelsea, I was only trying to help!" (also getting irritated)

Chelsea: " Well you know what, **stop**, because clearly, your not helping!"

Clay: " Whatever Chelsea." ( Clay walks off, knocking the bottles off the tables as he walks outside)

(Paula and Arthur are standing at the bottom of the stairs and heard everything)

Paula: " What do you think that was about?"

Arthur: " Let find out, you'll take Chelsea, I'll take Clay."

(Arthur goes outside to talk to clay)

Arthur: " Clay… you ok?" (he says sitting next to him on the bench outside)

Clay: " I'm sorry about the mess dad, I'll clean up."

Arthur: " Don't worry about that… what's going on with you and Chelsea?"

Clay: " It just seems like everything I try to do is wrong."

Arthur: " Becoming a teenage father isn't easy…"

Clay: ' I never said it would be, but Chelsea isn't trying to make this any easier."

Paula: " Are you ok, Chelsea?" (Sitting next to Chelsea on the couch)

Chelsea: " I just want this pregnancy thing to be over. I shouldn't have snapped at him, I know he's trying, I just wish he didn't have too."

(she says on the verge of tears)

Paula: " I know you do, but wishing isn't going to make it go away."

Chelsea: " I've ruined my life, all because of one stupid night with Clay."

Paula: " You and Clay did make a mistake, but that doesn't mean your life is over."

Chelsea: " Mrs. Carlin please! My parents kicked out, I'm mooching off you and Mr. Carlin, I have to support a baby at seventeen, my life is over…."

Arthur: " This is a stressful time for the both you, but this is when Chelsea is going to need you the most."

Clay: " I'm trying everything I can think of to be there for her, and she just keeps pushing me away."

Arthur: " Well, she frustrated…."

Clay: " SO AM I."

Arthur: " I understand that son, but that doesn't mean you do what you just did, and walk away from her."

Paula: " You are not mooching off of us, Arthur and I are glad to have you here, your carrying our first grand child. I know this hard on you, but you are not alone in rising this baby. You have Clay, and Spencer, and Glen can help out every once in awhile, and Arthur and I will gladly look after the baby while you and Clay are in school…"

Chelsea: " That's asking way to much, for you and Mr. Carlin to take care of **our** child while **we** go to school. Then there's college to think about and I have to sacrifice that and Clay's future…"

Paula: " Who says Chelsea? Arthur and I will put you though college."

Chelsea: " Mrs. Carlin, your going to put Clay, Glen, Spencer, and me thought college? You may be a doctor, and Mr. Carlin may be a social worker, but you guys don't make **that** kind of money."

Paula: " Didn't you hear, Glen's not going to college, so that's only three people."

(Chelsea laughs)

Paula: " Chelsea, everything will work out, your future, Clay's future, the baby's future, but right now, you and Clay need each other."

Chelsea: " I know that, thank you Mrs. Carlin."

(Paula hugs Chelsea)

Arthur: " As you know, your mother and I got pregnant with Glen right out of college, and I had to cut back on my plans, and your mother had to cut medical school and we both had a lot of sacrifices to make. Then I asked her to marry me, and she thought I was going it just because we were having a baby, and it was because I loved her, and I wanted to be there, just like I know you want to be there for Chelsea and the baby. You and Chelsea are going to have some good days, and a lot of bad days, but what's most important is that you two stay together though all this. But you can't walk out on her every time things get rough. Take a breath and then talk it out until you find what the problem is."

Clay: " I know, your right dad, thanks."

(Arthur hugs Clay)

(Arthur and Clay go back in the house)

(Clay goes over to Chelsea, while Paula goes over to Arthur)

Clay: " I'm sorry Chelsea.."

Chelsea: " No, I'm sorry, you were only trying to help, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Clay: " I love you Chelsea."

Chelsea: " I love you too."

(They kiss)


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene 3: ** (Ashley drops Spencer off at the house)

Ashley: " So call me later?"

Spencer: " Of course."

(Spencer kisses Ashley good night, and heads in the house)

(Spencer walks into her bedroom, and pulls off her coat placing it on her bed when her cell phone rings, and it's Ashley)

Spencer: " Yes???" (she says in a very happy yet questioning tone)

Ashley: " So… Will you go prom with me?"

Spencer: " Oh My God, are you serious, OF COUSRE I'LL GO TO PROM WITH YOU."

(Ashley smiles to herself in the car)

Spencer: " What made you change your mind?"

Ashley: " Nothing, I always intended on asking you, I just had to do it in an Ashley Davis way. So you have a week to found a dress and you better look hot."

(Ashley hangs up the phone)

Spencer: " AAAAHHHH!"

(Spencer yells in happiness as she runs over to her closet and pulls out her already paid for, prefect prom dress)

(Friday night hours before prom, Chelsea is taking a nap in Paula's bedroom)

(Chelsea wakes up and looks around the bedroom, Chelsea sees something shining in the closet)

(Chelsea gets up from the bed and goes to the closet)

Chelsea: " All these skinny clothes, I'll never get to wear for a while."

(Chelsea takes out the shinny clothing)

(it was a long dark brown maturity grown)

(Paula walks in the room)

Chelsea: " Mrs. Carlin….I was just…"

Paula: " I remember that dress. My mother had this charity event to host, and I was six months pregnant at the time. My mom was so mad at me for getting pregnant early, she said, if I couldn't find a suitable dress then I couldn't come at all. I wanted to prove her that I could be pregnant and still look just as acceptable as anyone else. So I made Arthur dash me out to the mall and I found the prefect maturity grown. My mother's friends never stop taking about it the whole night."

Chelsea: " Great story Mrs. Carlin."

Paula: " You should wear it to prom."

(Paula takes the dress and puts it against Chelsea in front of the mirror)

Paula: " You would look so beautiful."

Chelsea: " Mrs. Carlin, I couldn't. Besides, Clay and I are going to have a quiet night here and watch some movies."

Paula: " You sound like me and Arthur.."

(Chelsea laughs)

Paula: " Chelsea, you only get one other prom. You and Clay deserve to experience this night to worry free."

Chelsea: " Mrs. Carlin, I can't, really."

Paula: " At lease let me see what it would look like on you."

Chelsea: " Ok, fine."

(Chelsea goes to try on the dress)

(Clay returns with the movies)

Clay: " Chelsea, I've got, horror, romance, comedy… Dad where's Chelsea?"

Arthur: " I think she's taking a nap upstairs."

(Clay goes upstairs to find Chelsea)

Clay: "Mom, where's Chelsea?" (walking in Paula's bedroom)

(Chelsea steps out of the bathroom, with the grown on)

Clay: " WOW!! Chelsea, you look beautiful."

Chelsea: " Thanks…. Got a tux?"

Clay: " Yeah… why?"

Chelsea: " Clay Carlin, will you take me to prom?"

Clay: " Are you sure you want to go?"

Chelsea: " Yeah."

Clay: " I'll be ready in five minutes."

(Paula smiles to herself and walks out)

(Meanwhile at the Davies Home)

(Aiden comes to pick up Ashley and Kyla)

(Kyla answers the door)

Kyla: " Yeah you." (she says smiling)

Aiden: " Yeah Kyla, you look amazing." (kissing her on the check)

Kyla: " Thanks."

Aiden: " Where's Ashley?"

Kyla: " Still getting ready as usually… ASHELY HURRY UP, WE STILL HAVE TO PICK SPENCER AND GLEN!"

Ashley: " I COMING." (Yelling from upstairs)

(Ashley comes downstairs in her white dress)

Aiden: " Wow Ash, you look great."

Ashley: " Yeah, I know, let's go."

(Paula walks down the hall to Spencer's room)

(Spencer is looking at herself in the mirror, fixing her hair)

(Paula walks in)

Paula: " Hey…"

Spencer: " Hey, I can't decided rather to wear my hair up or down?"

Paula: " I like it down."

Spencer: " Yeah, me too."

(awkward silence)

Paula: " So … your going to the prom with Ashley?"

Spencer: " Yup." (Spencer rolls her eyes, thinking Paula will say something about Ashley)

Paula: " It's been a long, hard year hasn't it?"

Spencer: " Yeah, it has."

Paula: " But especially on you. And I want to say that I'm sorry."

(Spencer stops fixing her hair and turns to face her mother)

Paula: " You didn't deserve to be treated the way I was treating you. Making you feel less like a person, or less then my daughter just because your gay."

(Spencer sits down on her bed, next to her mother)

Spencer: " It's ok…"

Paula: " No, no it isn't. You are always going to be my daughter, no matter who your in love with. I never should have made you feel like you weren't, or that you couldn't be yourself, in your home."

Spencer: " Why was it so hard for you to accept me?"

Paula: " Back in Ohio, you had friends who didn't have tattoos, insane miniskirts, and friends that weren't convincing you to sneak out of the house. I just thought, she has to make more friends then just with this Ashley girl. Then you told me you were going out with Aiden, and I thought, well at least her interest with boys is still here. Then you stopped seeing Aiden and started hanging out with Ashley more and more, I felt like I was losing you to her. You started talking about Ashley more and more then just as a friend… that's when I started to figure, maybe you were gay, but I was praying to God that it wasn't true. Then I saw you and Ashley in bed together and…."

Spencer: " That was the last way I ever wanted you to find out. I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how, and with all the family stuff we had going on."

Paula: " I know. I just didn't want you to have to have a life where people hurt you because your gay. I was determined to do anything I could to keep you from having that life, but I was creating that very life for you right here at home, and that's the worst thing a mother can do, is push away her child."

(Paula begins to cry)

Paula: " No more, ever, I'm so sorry Spencer, and I love you so much."

Spencer: " Mom…" (Spencer on the verge of tears)

(Paula takes Spencer in her arms)

Paula: " You are my daughter, no matter what. I love you."

Spencer: " I love you too."

(The door bell rings)

Arthur: "SPENCER, GLEN, THE GANG'S HERE!" (he yells upstairs)

Paula: " You better go, I hope you and Ashley have wonderful time tonight."

Spencer: " Thanks Mom."

(Spencer goes downstairs)

(Ashley's eyes light up at the sight of Spencer)

Ashley: " You look beautiful Spencer."

Spencer: " Thanks, so do you."

(They kiss)

Glen : " Enough of that, let's go, we still have to pick up Madison."

Clay: " Hey wait…" (Clay runs downstairs)

Clay: " Room for two more?"

Spencer: " You guys are coming?"

Clay: " Yeah."

(Chelsea comes down stairs)

Everybody: " WOW!!"

Chelsea: " What are we waiting for… let's go."

(the gang leaves)


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 4**: ( Paradise at King High)

(Clay and Chelsea decide to hit the dance floor)

Chelsea: " THIS IS ACTUALLY FUN!!!" (she says shouting over the music)

Clay: " I TOLD YOU IT WON'T BE SO BAD. CHELSEA THANKS FOR DECIDING TO COME…. I REALLY NEEDED THIS."

Chelsea: "SO DID I, I'M GLAD WE CAME.

(meanwhile Spencer and Ashley take a break from dancing, and find some quiet place)

Ashley: " So, having a good time?"

Spencer: " Are you kidding me? Ash, this is the best night of my life… Two years ago, back in Ohio, I never would have dreamed this would be my life. Then I came here to L.A and I thought it would be this huge place I'd never understand. Then I met you,.."

(Ashley smiles)

Spencer: "And things got more complicated… "

(they laugh a little)

Spencer: " I fell in love with you… discovered that I'm gay… point is, whether your gay or straight, once you've discovered something that special, life is never the same again. So thank you Ashley for changing my life."

(Ashley kisses her)

Ashley: " I'm going to go get us something drink."

Spencer: " Ok."

Chelsea: " I think I need to sit down."

Clay: " Are you ok?."

Chelsea: " Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute."

(Clay finds a place for Chelsea to sit)

Clay: " Chelsea, are you ok, do I need to call somebody?" (Watching Chelsea with her hand over her stomach)

Chelsea: " Clay, the baby's kicking… here, feel."

(taking Clay's hand, and putting it on her stomach)

Clay: " Oh My God!" (he says smiling)

(Aiden notices Ashley at the punch bowl)

Aiden: " I'm going to go get us something to drink ok Kyla?"

Kyla: " Ok… sure, I'm going to go talk to Spencer."

(Aiden goes over to the punch bowl)

Aiden: " Hey Ash…"

Ashley: " Hey."

Aiden: " You and Spencer having a good time?"

Ashley: " We're having a great time. What about you and Kyla?"

Aiden: " I'm having a good time, but… it would be better with you."

Ashley: " What's that suppose to mean?""

Kyla: " Hey Spencer." (sitting down next to her)

Spencer: " Hey. Having a good time?"

Kyla: " Great time. I think I'm really falling in love with Aiden. He's not like most guys…"

Aiden: " I'm not over you, Ash."

Ashley: " What? Did you have too much punch or something?"

Aiden: " I serious Ash, I still love you…"

Ashley: " NO, NO, you don't, what makes you think your still in love with me?"

Aiden: " This whole time, helping you and Spencer get together, watching you fall in love with her… seeing how she's changed you… back into the Ashley I fell in love with."

Ashley: " Aiden, why are you doing this? Why are you trying to ruin things?"

Aiden: " I can't help the way I feel."

Ashley: " Your with Kyla, and I'm with Spencer and… things are really good…"

Spencer: " What do you think is taking them so long over there?" (looking at Ashley and Aiden talking)

Kyla: " I have no idea, let's go find out."

(Kyla & Spencer approach the punch table)

Aiden: " I'm with Kyla, but I want you."

Kyla & Spencer: " WHAT!"

Kyla: " Aiden….?"

Aiden: " I'm sorry Klya, I should have had the courage to say something, but I'm still in love with Ashley.

(turning back to Ashley)

Aiden: "Ashley, you and I are always going to be connected as more then just friends, no matter who comes in or out of our lives…."

Spencer: " You already had your change with Ashley and you blow it…."

(Spencer turns to Ashley)

Spencer: " You can't do this to me, not after everything we're been though…"

Ashley: " Will the two of you let me speak… I decide who I love."

Spencer: " WHAT IS THERE TO DECIDE?" (Spencer begins yelling)

(Suddenly Gun shots are fired)


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene 5: **(Gun shots have been fired though the crowd of students)

Ashley: " Oh My GOD, AIDEN! CALL 911.!"

(Ashley holds her hand over Aiden's bullet wound, Kyla calls 911)

Glen: " SPENCER, SPENCER…"

(Glen runs over to his Sister)

Glen: " Spencer, are you ok?"

Spencer: " I'm fine. Are you ok?"

Glen: " I'm fine."

Spencer: " Where's Clay and Chelsea?"

Chelsea: " OH MY GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

(Spencer & Glen run over to her)

Glen: " OH MY GOD, CLAY!" (Glen holds his hand over Clay's bullet wound)

Spencer: " Oh My God, Chelsea, your bleeding."

(the ambulances arrive)

(Everyone that is injured is rushed to the hospital)

Ambulance-men: "We need all doctors on call, NOW."

(Paula comes from around the corner)

Paula: " What happened?"

Ambulance-men: " Drive-by shooting, at a prom."

(Ambulance-women rolls Chelsea in)

Paula: " Oh My God…."

(Spencer and Glen walk in with Clay being rolled in)

Paula: " Spencer, Glen, are you guys ok?" (She hugs her children)

Glen: " We're fine, but Clay…"

Ambulance-men: "Can we get some help over here Dr. Carlin…"

Paula: " Call your father." (Paula rushes off to help Clay)

(Glen calls Arthur)

Arthur: " Hello?"

Glen: " Dad… there was a shooting at school…."

Arthur: " WHAT? Are you alright, is Spencer…."

Glen: " Everyone's fine, but Clay was shot and…. Mom wants you down here."

Arthur: " I'm on my way."

Dr. Ben: " Paula, where do you think your doing?"

Paula: " I'm going to save my son."

Dr. Ben: " You know the rules Paula, no doctor can assist in personal affairs."

Paula: " I don't care about the rules, that's my son in there."

(Paula walks in anyway)

(Arthur comes within minutes)

Arthur: "Glen, Spencer." (taking them in his arms)

Arthur: " Any word on Clay?"

Spencer: " No, nothing yet."

(In the emergency room)

Doctor: " Pulse is weak, and dropping fast."

(the monitor begins to drops flat)

Paula: " Get the paddles… we are not losing my son."

(recitation fails, and Clay dies)

Paula: " NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!"

(Arthur recognizes Paula scream, and runs toward the room)

(Spencer and Glen follow)

(Spencer runs back out of the room)

Spencer: " NNNNOOO!, this can't be happening."

(Glen holds his sister as she begins to cry in his arms)

Kyla: " I don't think Clay made it."

Ashley: " Shut up Kyla." (Ashley can't bring herself to the realization, especially if it might be Aiden's)

Doctor: " Anyone here for Dennison, Aiden Dennison."

Ashley: " Is he ok?"

Doctor: " I need to speak to a family member first."

Ashley: " I'm his sister." (lying to get information)

Doctor: " Well the bullet went though his heart, but we managed to get it out. He's going to be ok. There maybe some emotional trauma, but other then that, Aiden Dennison is a lucky Man."

Ashley: " Thank God, can I see him?"

Doctor: " Sure, come with me."

Kyla: " Ashley?" (Kyla says walking over to her)

Kyla: " Aren't you going to say something to Spencer?"

Ashley: " I'm going to go see Aiden now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Scene 6: **(The next morning at the Davies Home)

(Ashley is packing her luggage, when her phone goes off, for the 8th time that morning)

(Kyla walks past Ashley's room)

Kyla: " Aren't you going to answer that? your phones been ringing all morning."

(Ashley notices that once again it's Spencer)

Ashley: " No, not really."

Kyla: " Where are you going?"

Ashley: " I'm gong away for the summer."

Kyla: " Where exactly?"

Ashley: " I don't know where yet, I'll figure it out. God, get out of my business Kyla."

Kyla: " Whatever…."

(Ashley's phone goes off again)

(Kyla walks over to see who's been calling)

Kyla: " It's Spencer, aren't you going answer it?"

(Ashley grabs her phone from Kyla, and walks toward the door)

Kyla: " So, your just going to leave, and not talk to her?"

(Ashley just continues walking)

(Meanwhile at the Carlin home)

(It's 1 mp and no one's been out of their room)

(Paula goes to Spencer's room)

(Spencer lays on her bed, staring at her phone, waiting for Ashley to call her back)

Paula: " Hey, come down stairs, your father making lunch."

Spencer: " I don't really feel like eating."

Paula: " Spencer, you have to eat something."

Spencer: " Fine."

(Spencer brings her phone with her)

(Spencer & Paula go downstairs, to find Arthur and Glen)

(Spencer sits down at the table with Glen, and stares at Clay's sit)

(awkward silence)

Glen: " Do we know what happened to Chelsea?"

Paula: " She lost the baby. Luckily she's back with her parents. She needs family now."

(Spencer unable to take it, runs out of the house)

Paula: " SPENCER!"

Arthur: " Let her go, she'll be ok."

_Cliff-hanger!!!! keep checking back for more._


	7. Chapter 7

**Scene 7 : **(Spencer just runs down the block, until she can't run anymore)

(Spencer ends up in front of this bistro)

( Out of breath, Spencer sits down at one of the tables outside)

(Spencer calls Ashley again)

(Ashley's voice mail)

"_Hey, you know who it is. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I feel like it."_

Spencer: " Ashley…this is now, the tenth time I've called you. I'm sitting here, crying on some corner… I really need you, please call me back."

( Working there, a short haired blonde girl notices Spencer, and approaches her)

Carmen: " Your Spencer right?"

Spencer: " Yeah….?"

Carmen: " You may not know me, but I'm Carmen, I'm in your…."

Spencer: " Your in my art class, I know."

Carmen: " I'm sorry to hear about your brother… Are you alright?" (handing Spencer a napkin)

Spencer: " Yeah, I just really need to talk to my girlfriend, and she's not answering her phone… Thanks"

Carmen: " Do you need a ride… to your girlfriend's house?"

Spencer: " No, that's ok. You don't have to do that."

Carmen: " I can't just leave you here, knowing your upset."

Carmen: " HEY BILLL, I'M TAKING OFF FOR THE REST OF THE AFTERNOON." (yelling to her boss)

Spencer: " You really don't have to do this."

Carmen: " My car's right over there…. Come on." (Grabbing Spencer by the arm)

(Carmen drives Spencer to Ashley's house)

Spencer: " I don't know how to thank you…"

Carmen: " Just feel better, that's good enough for me."

(Spencer smiles)

(Spencer rings the door bell)

Kyla: " Spencer… how are you?" (hugging Spencer)

Spencer: " I've been better…. Is Ashley here?"

Kyla: " So she didn't call you… I'm so sorry Spencer, but Ashley's gone. She just packed her bag this morning, and said she was going away for the summer. Of course she didn't tell me where, she never tells me anything… I'm so sorry. Do you want to come in for a minute, talk?"

(Spencer is in shock)

Spencer: " No, that's ok… I'll see you later Kyla."

Kyla: " Bye."

(Spencer starts walking down the pathway, only to realize that Carmen is still waiting for her)

Spencer: " You didn't have to stay."

Carmen: " I know, but I had to make sure you were alright… And clearly your not." ( Noticing tears starting to fill up in Spencer's eyes)

Spencer: " I'm sorry… I don't mean to be so emotional, it's just…"

Carmen: " If you need to talk to someone, I usually a good listener. Except for the occasional zoning out, but …. We all do that."

(Spencer laughs)

Spencer: " I needed that laugh. My life is such a mess right now."

Carmen: " Do the police have any idea who the shooters were?"

Spencer: "No. I just can't believe he's gone. He was the best brother I ever had."

Carmen: " You have another brother right?"

Spencer: " Glen, yeah. Clay was adopted, and he was more of a brother to me, then my original."

(Carmen laughs)

Carmen: " Tell me more, please."

Spencer: " Clay had a girlfriend…she was pregnant… but she lost the baby in the shooting too. We lose the only other piece of my brother that we had left. Then to top things off, my girlfriend's ex, stated at prom, that he was still in love with her…"

Carmen: " Oh yeah, I heard about that."

Spencer: "She was considering taking him back, then the shooting happened and interrupted that conversation. Ashley hasn't talked to me since, she just took off. I guess I'm trying to figure out where we stand."

Carmen: " No offence Spencer, but Ashley is a loser. She basically dumps you at prom, and then doesn't even have the decency to call or say anything to you after your brother dies. You can do so much better then her"

Spencer: " As much as I want to hate her, a part of me still feels like I need her… Here I am going on, on about me, when I don't know anything about you."

Carmen: " Well, I'm originally from Kansas. I've been bounced around from foster home to foster home ever since I was ten. My mother was on drugs and my father couldn't afford to take care of me. I'm finally settled with the Wilson's. They moved here to L.A. I picked up how to surf, and I can't get enough of it. I guess you've noticed the surf board in the back seat… that's pretty much my story."

Spencer: " No boyfriend in there?"

Carmen: " Girlfriend, actually… but you know, long distance never works out."

(Spencer & Carmen talk for hours, then Carmen brings Spencer home)

Spencer: " Thanks so much, for today. For confronting me, staying with me, driving me home."

Carmen: " No problem."

Spencer: " Well, I should go. I stormed out of the house this morning and… my family probably really worried about me."

(Spencer gets out of the car)

(Carmen rows down the windows)

Carmen: " Hey Spencer, want to hang out sometime, maybe?"

Spencer: " Sure… I'd like that."

(the girl exchange cell phone numbers)


	8. Chapter 8

**Scene 8 : **(Spencer and Carmen hang out all summer, bowling, BQ's, surfing lessons)

(A Sunday summer afternoon, Clay's Wake is held)

(Cecily is the first to arrive)

Arthur: " Cecily, please come in."

Paula: " Do you want so coffee or something to eat?"

Cecily: " No, I just want to say…. Thank you so much for rising my boy. You have no idea how happy I was to learn that he ended up with great family. Thank you for letting him wonder and ask about me. Thank you for letting me see my boy. Letting me be a part of his life."

Arthur: " Your welcome."

Paula: " Cecily, thank you for letting Clay be apart of our lives… he was truly the greatest thing that ever happened to our family."

(the moms embrace)

Arthur: " Cecily, your welcome to take anything of Clay's that you want in his room, for memory."

Cecily: " No, getting the change to see my boy… to see the man he turned into, that's enough memory for me."

(Chelsea is next to arrive)

Spencer: " Chelsea, hey." (hugging her)

Chelsea: " Hey."

( Cecily turns around to see Chelsea standing there)

Cecily: " Chelsea…"

Chelsea: " Miss Jordan…"

(Cecily takes Chelsea in her arms)

(After the wake is underway, Spencer steps outside for air)

(Carmen approaches)

Spencer: "Carmen?"

Carmen: " Hi… I didn't know if you'd want me here, if it was just a family thing or… but then I figured since you told me about it, maybe you did want me here, and if I didn't show up then what kind of person would I be. Then I thought…."

Spencer: " Carmen, it's ok, really. I'm glad you're here." (smiling at her)

Carmen: " Are you ok?"

Spencer: " Yeah, it just… getting though today, seeing everybody, his mom, family members… it just overwhelming right now."

Carmen: " Can I take you somewhere?"

Spencer: " Sure….?"

(Carmen drives Spencer to the beach)

Carmen: This is where I come, wherever I'm feeling sad. The smell of the ocean, the sand between my toes, always makes me feel better."

Spencer: " Thank you, I love the beach."

(They walk and talk around the beach for about an hour)

(Carmen brings Spencer back home)

Spencer: " It looks like the wake's over." (looking at her house)

Spencer: " Although it will never be over for me."

Carmen: " You going to be ok?"

Spencer: " Yeah, I'll be find. Thanks for being such a good friend."

(Spencer hugs Carmen)

Spencer: " Call me tomorrow?"

Carmen; " Sure."

(Spencer walks in as Cecily is leaving)

Arthur: " Don't be a stranger Cecily."

Cecily: " I won't. Good-bye Spencer."

Spencer: " Good-bye Cecily."

(they hug)

Cecily: " Thank you."

(Cecily leaves)

Paula: " Spencer, you ok, you disappeared on us."

Spencer: " Yeah, I'll be ok."

(Spencer goes upstairs and into Clay's room)

(She finds he's photo album, and looks though the memories)

Spencer: " Pictures are all I have left."

(She finds Clay's camera)

(Spencer then decided that any moment from that point on, that was worth remembering, she would take a picture of it)

(Spencer and Carmen return from a day of hanging out)

Carmen: " Well, this is your stop."

Spencer: " I can't believe the summer's almost over."

Carmen: " And a new year at King High begins, but at least we'll be seniors."

Spencer: " Yeah…. I've had a lot of fun hanging out with you this summer."

Carmen: " Me too."

(Meanwhile Paula is looking out the window)

Paula: " Spencer's home… Ashley must be back, she pulled up in car."

(Arthur comes to the window)

Arthur: " That's not Ashley's car…"

Spencer: " Thanks for being such a good friend."

Carmen: " What if I want to be more then friends…"

(Carmen lens in and kisses Spencer)

Carmen: " I'm sorry, it just, I'll been crushing on you all summer."

Spencer: " Really… I've been crushing on you too."

(Spencer kisses her back)

(Arthur and Paula see Spencer kissing Carmen)

Carmen: " What about Ashley?"

Spencer: " Ashley and I are over… and I'm telling her that, the moment she gets back… if she even comes back… besides, I'm interested in someone else."

(Carmen smiles)

Spencer: " Call me later?"

Carmen: " Sure, goodnight Spencer."

Spencer: " Goodnight."

(Spencer goes in the house)

Paula: " Spencer… who was that?"

Spencer: " Carmen… she's my new girlfriend."

Arthur: " What about Ashley?"

Spencer: " I haven't heard from Ashley in months… Ashley and I are over.."

(Spencer goes upstairs)

Paula: " I was just starting to get use to Ashley, now I have to get use to her new girlfriend." (says in a joking way)

Arthur: " Accepting her sexuality isn't easy is it?"

Paula: " Not by a long shot."


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9: ( The senior year of King High begins)

(Ashley returns)

(Ashley's looking around for Spencer when Aiden approaches)

Aiden: " Ashley!!!" (hugging her)

Aiden: " Where have you been? you just disappeared over the summer."

Ashley: " I just had to get away… to think about things… what is that?"

(Aiden's new motorcycle)

Aiden: " I had to do something over the summer. You said, you went away to think about thinks… about us?"

Ashley: " Yeah… you were right Aiden, you and I are always going to be more then friends, but… I love Spencer, and I got to tell her that."

Aiden: " I see…"

Ashley: " I'm really glad that your still here… if you had died that night, I don't know what I would have done. I still care about you Aiden."

Aiden: " I know. (hugging her)

Aiden: " Go get your girl."

(Ashley walks off to find Spencer)

(Ashley sees Spencer by her locker)

Ashley: " SPENCER!!" (she yells across the yard)

(Spencer turns to face her, then just walks away)

(the day begins and Chelsea is in art class)

Miss Carson: " Beautiful work Chelsea, as usual."

Chelsea: " Thanks Miss Carson."

Miss Carson: " You are my best student. I'm going to put you up for an art scholarship."

Chelsea: " Thanks Miss Carson."

(the bell rings for lunch)

Miss Carson: " Chelsea wait… the school board is making a dedication to the students we lost, and I would love for you to be apart of it."

Chelsea: " How so?"

Miss Carson: " paint something, draw something, make something, so that when people see it, they'll remember those students."

Chelsea: " There's no way I could…"

Miss Chelsea: " You don't have to answer now, just think about it. I'd really love it if you would, you're my best student."

(Chelsea sits alone to think, when Glen comes by)

Glen: " Are you ok Chelsea?"

Chelsea: " Glen, what are you doing here?"

Glen: " I forgot to clean out my locker. What's wrong, rough first day?"

Chelsea: " Something like that… My art teacher asked me to make a memorial for Clay and the others."

Glen: " Chelsea, that's great." (sitting down next to her)

Chelsea: " No, I can't be responsible for making the very thing , that will represent Clay and the others memory."

Glen: " Chelsea, imagine what you could make. Your one of the best artist I know.

Chelsea: " That's too much pressure."

Glen: " Clay would want you to do it."

Chelsea: " You really think so?"

Glen: " Who better to represent his memory then you. I'll even help. I know I'm not the most artistic guy, but I could help come up with some ideas or something. Or just help you bring it here or something."

Chelsea: " You would, really?"

Glen: " This is my brother's memory we're talking about."

Chelsea: " Thanks Glen."

Glen: " I should get going, before they realize I'm here. Be happy, your way too cool a girl to be sad."

(Chelsea smiles)

Chelsea: " Bye Glen."

(Meanwhile Ashley sees Spencer sitting at lunch and goes to talk to her)

Ashley: " Ok, I know you've been ignoring me all day, and that's fair because I've ignored you all summer, but I came to make it up to you."

(placing flowers and a teddy bear in front of her)

Ashley: " I went away and did some thinking and…. You're the one I love."

Spencer: " Do you really think that you can show up after three months of abandonment with some flowers and teddy bear and everything is going to be ok?"

Ashley: "No there's more then this…"

Spencer: " If you decided I was the one you loved, you couldn't pick up a phone and tell me that." (says getting louder)

Ashley: " Look, I know…"

Spencer: " No, you don't know Ash. I needed you, I mean I really needed you and won't there for me."

Ashley: " You know I don't do well with death."

(Carmen approaches)

Carmen: " Spencer, what's wrong?" (sees Spencer's upset)

Ashley: " Excuse me, we're having a private conversation here."

Carmen: " You must be Ashley…"

Ashley: " Yeah, who are you?"

Carmen: " I'm Carmen, Spencer's girlfriend." (putting her arm around Spencer's waist)

Ashley: " Spencer's WHAT?"

Spencer: " Did you really expect me to wait around all summer until you decided what you wanted? I'm sorry Ashley but we're over."

Carmen: " Come on Spencer, let's go eat lunch somewhere else."

(Spencer and Carmen walk off)

Carmen: " You ok?"

Spencer: " I didn't think it would be this hard to see her but it is."

Carmen: " You still got me." (kissing Spencer's hand)

(Aiden sees Ashley sitting alone)

Aiden: " This sit taken?" (says in a joking way)

Ashley: " Spencer has a new girlfriend."

Aiden: " Ash, I'm sorry."

Ashley: " She's not even that cute."

Aiden: " You still got me." (taking her hand)

Ashley: " Forget Spencer. Do you still want me?"

Aiden: " What?"

Ashley: " Do you still want me?"

Aiden: " I'm always going to want you Ash."

Ashley: " Then let's go, let's get out here."

Aiden; " Just leave?"

Ashley: " Yeah, let's go." (grabbing Aiden by the arm)


	10. Chapter 10

**Scene 10 **(At the Davies Home)

(Ashley and Aiden have sex)

Ashley: " What time is it?"

Aiden: " 3:15."

Ashley: " You should go before Kyla gets home… I wouldn't want it to be awkward for you." (lying, she just wanted Aiden to leave because being with him didn't make her feel better)

(Aiden gets dressed to leave)

Aiden: " I love you Ash." (kissing her one last time)

Ashley: " You too."

(Aiden runs into Kyla while leaving)

Aiden: " Hey, Kyla."

(Kyla notices his messy hair and clothes)

Kyla: " So, you and Ashley are back together?"

Aiden: " Yeah, we are. Look Kyla I'm sorry about the way I ended things between us, I just…"

Kyla: " Water under the bridge Aiden, really, it's ok."

Aiden: " I should go, bye Kyla."

Kyla: " Bye."

(Ashley comes down in her rob)

Kyla: " So, you and Aiden are back together?"

Ashley: " Sort of."

Kyla: " What do you mean sort of?"

(Ashley continues walking)

Kyla: " You just used him didn't you? You don't really care about him at all do you? You use people as a way of getting over your neglect issues."

(Ashley turns around and walks forward until she's five inches away from Kyla's face)

Ashley: " You know what Kyla…"

(Ashley's cell phone goes off)

Ashley: " WHAT??" (answering her phone)

Ethan: " Is this a bad time?"

Ashley: " Ethan, hi, no, sorry."

(Ethan is her dad's manager)

Ethan: " Well, if you and Kyla would like, I can send a car to come get you, so we can go over the last details of your dad's will."

Ashley: " Yeah, sure, that would be fine… ok, bye."

Kyla: " What was that about?"

Ashley: " We have to get ready, Ethan's picking us up, so we can go over dad's will."

Kyla: " I'm not the one who has to get dressed."

(Ashley just gives her an evil look, and goes up stair to get ready)

(Ethan picks up the girls)

Ethan: " When your dad wasn't on the road, this is where he'd stay."

(Mansion on the outside of L.A)

(they go inside)

Ethan: " Based on his will, both of your mother's will receive nothing, and you two will receive 25 million dollars."

Ashley & Kyla: " 25 MILLION DOLLARS!!!!!!"

Ashley: " We should do something total cool with this money."

Kyla: "Like what?"

Ashley: " Like buy something total awesome."

Kyla: " I'd kill to have a house like this. No offence Ashley, your house is cool but, I'd want something that feels like my house too."

Ashley: " That's it… We can buy our own mansion, away from my mom, and it will totally be ours… We'll start shopping tomorrow."

Kyla: " So Ethan, what's going to happen to this place, all of his stuff?"

Ethan: " I might decided to donate to the Rock & Roll House of Fame."

(they walk by his guitar room)

Ashley: " Wait, you can't get rid of that one…"

(Ashley walks in the room)

Ashley: " This was dad's favorite guitar."

(Ashley plugs it in and begins to play, and sing)

Ashley: " _Don't waste your time, no friend of mine, until you like me just the way I am…"_

(Ethan listens to Ashley sing)

(Ethan drops the girls back home)

Kyla: " Good night Ethan."

Ethan: " Good night Kyla… Ashley, can I talk to you for minute?"

Ashley: " Sure, what's up?"

Ethan: " Your dad's record label is doing a tribute album, and it's supposed to be his band mates recording it, but after hearing you sing today, I'm going to recommend you do it instead."

Ashley: " Really Ethan? Oh My God, thank you." (hugging him)

Ethan: "Your dad wouldn't want your voice to go to waste. So I'll call you in a few days and let you know."

Ashley: " Goodnight Ethan."

Ethan: " Goodnight Ashley."

(Ashley calls Aiden)

Ashley: " Hey Aiden, come over, I have so much to tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Scene 11: (**Back at King High)

(Ashley had had another night with Aiden, which didn't make her forget Spencer)

(Ashley had to try to talk to Spencer again)

Ashley: " Hey, Spencer…. Can we talk?"

Spencer: " What is it Ashley?"

Ashley: " Look, I know I wasn't there for you, but you know I can't deal with death and…"

Spencer: " And that's your excuse. Incase you forgot, when your dad died I was there for you."

Ashley: " And in case you didn't notice, I was pushing you away. I never asked you to be there for me. I was trying to deal with it on my own."

Spencer: " Excuse me for thinking I was doing what I good girlfriend does, by being there."

Ashley: " I have to figure out how to deal with death on my own."

Spencer: " This isn't about you. Clay's death didn't affect you, it affected me and I needed…. What am I doing? This conversation is only going to keep coming back to the point that you weren't there for me."

Ashley: " Spencer, we've been together for two years, Carmen is nothing but your rebound."

Spencer: " At lease she cares. Carmen was there for me when I was crying on the street, Carmen was there at Clay's Wake. Where were you? Carmen was there whether she knew how to deal or not. Anything would have been better then nothing Ashley."

(Bell rings)

Spencer: " I have to get class."

(That evening, at a night club in L.A)

(Chelsea tried to have some fun since Clay)

(Glen is there striking out, he notices Chelsea)

(Chelsea begins to leave)

Glen: "Chelsea, hey, are you leaving?"

Chelsea: " Yeah, this was such a bad idea, I don't know what I thinking."

Glen: " Stay… dance with me."

Chelsea: " No, I'll just…."

Glen: " Come on… we're both here." (Grabbing her hand, and leading her to the dance floor)

(They begin to dance together)

Glen: " Loosen up Lewis, is that all you got?"

Chelsea: " Like you should talk."

(Glen bust a move)

Chelsea: " What!!! Glen Carlin has moves."

Glen: " That ain't all I got to show you. You better show me something."

Chelsea: " Oh, you want to see me bring it?"

Glen: " Bring it."

(Chelsea bust a move)

Glen: " Now, that's what I'm talking about."

(Chelsea laughs)

(The music changes to a slow song)

(Glen begins to walk off)

Chelsea: " Hey… where are you going?" (grabbing his arm)

Chelsea: " You can't leave me hanging like that."

Glen: " I don't slow dance."

Chelsea: " You mean the mighty Glen Carlin can bust a move, but he can't bust out into a slow dance? Come on show me something."

Glen: " Ok…"

(Glen takes Chelsea in his arms and begins to slow dance)

Chelsea: " So you can slow dance after all."

Glen: " I guess."

Chelsea: " I was having a really bad night, until you showed up. Some guy spilled his soda all over me, then there no towels in the bathroom, and… it was just awful."

Glen: " Well then, glad I came along to brighten your night."

Chelsea: " You really did."

(they kiss)

Glen: " Oh My God, I'm sorry…"

Chelsea: " I'm going to go."

(Chelsea makes a quick exit)


	12. Chapter 12

**Scene 12: **( One afternoon at Ashley and Kyla's new home)

(Ethan stops by)

Ashley: " Hey Ethan."

Ethan: " Hey Ashley… I talked to the record label…"

Ashley: " And?"

Ethan; " They won't agree to the tribute album unless it's you and Kyla together."

Ashley: " What? why?"

Kyla: " What's this about a tribute album?" (coming form her room)

Ethan: " Ashley, you didn't tell you?"

Kyla: " She doesn't tell me anything."

Ethan: " Your dad's record label is doing a tribute album, and after hearing Ashley sing, I though who better to sing to tribute album then her. But the record label won't agree to it unless you agree to do it too."

Kyla: " Of course you tried to hog it for yourself, I'm his daughter too."

Ashley: " Music is my thing. Can you even sing?"

Kyla: " Can't believe you didn't tell me."

Ethan: " I should have told you. I'm sorry Kyla, I didn't think you'd be interested. So, I'll let you girls work it out, and you can call me…"

Ashley: " There's nothing to work out, we're not doing it."

Kyla: " What! Why not?"

Ashley: " Because we don't you killing dad's music."

Kyla: " Would you give a change please? Is that too much to ask Ashley? You want to sing right? They won't do it without me, and honesty, I think it would be cool if we did this together, for dad. He brought us together, not only to know each other, but maybe to do this too."

Ashley: " Ok…"

Kyla: " Ok…?"

Ashley: " Yeah."

Kyla: " Seriously?"

Ashley: " Don't make me change my mind." ( laughing a little)

(Kyla hugs Ashley)

Kyla: " Ethan, we're in."

Ethan: " I'll call the record label and let them know."

(The next day Chelsea calls Spencer)

Chelsea: " Spencer, I have to talk to you."

Spencer; " What?"

Chelsea: " Glen and I kissed."

Spencer: " What… When… where… how long?"

Chelsea: " We were at a club, and we started dancing and we kissed."

Spencer: " Oh My God."

Chelsea: " I don't know what to do."

Spencer: " What do you mean?"

Chelsea: " Glen and I are working on the tribute for Clay, and it going to be total awkward between us."

Spencer: " Chelsea, it was just a kiss. You know it, and I'm pretty sure Glen knows it."

Chelsea: " You think so?"

Spencer: " Come on it's Glen we're talking about."

Chelsea: " Your right."

Spencer: " I have to go met Carmen, so I'll talk to you later?"

Chelsea: " Yeah, talk to you later…bye."

(The next day, Ethan takes Ashley and Kyla to the studio to start recording)

Ethan: " Ashley, Kyla, I want to introduce you to Jake Ryan.

Ashley: " Oh yeah, Jake, I remember. Dad took me here for father/daughter day, when I was like twelve. You let me play around with the control board."

Jake: " Ashley, you look beautiful." (hugging her)

Ashley: " Thank-you."

Ethan: " Jake, you haven't had the honor, of meeting Raife's other daughter, Kyla Woods. Kyla, Jake is said to be one of the best producer at this record label, and he produced all of your dad's music."

Kyla: " Nice to met you."

Jake: " You too."

(they shake hands)

Jake: " So, the label has already selected tracks for the tribute album."

(handing Ashley and Kyla the list of songs)

Jake: " We figured, that you could both sing a verse, and come together in the chorus. Sound good?"

Ashley: " Sound great."

Jake: " So, you will both have separate recording sessions, twice week, and when you have both competed the track, we'll put them together and there's your song. Any questions?"

Both: " No."

Jake: " You two are awesome, let's get started."

(That afternoon, Chelsea calls Glen)

Glen: " Hello?"

Chelsea: " Hey Glen… it's Chelsea."

Glen: " Hi, I'm glad your called."

Chelsea: " I think that we should just clear things up from that night."

Glen: " I total agree."

Chelsea: " So…."

Glen: " So?"

Chelsea: " Well?"

Glen: " Well what?"

Chelsea: " It was just a kiss right, it didn't mean anything, caught in the moment?"

(Glen is silence)

Chelsea: " Glen?"

Glen: " Right, caught in a moment."

Chelsea: " So… we're ok, No awkwardness, we can work on the tribute together?"

Glen: " Right… when do you want to meet?"

Chelsea: " Tomorrow after school?"

Glen: " Sure. I'll pick you up."

Chelsea: " Ok…bye."


	13. Chapter 13

**Scene 13: **(Ashley and Kyla are at the studio)

(Kyla was still recording the first track, "Don't Waste Your Time")

Jake: " Kyla, let's try it again."

Kyla: " I can't do this. I can't sing. It's over. Ashley's the one that got all of the talent."

(Coming out of the recording booth)

Jake: " News is out about this. People really want a track from the two of you."

Kyla: " And I want to do this, I really do, for dad, but…. If I can't sing then what's the point?. Then the record label going to drop out… Why can't Ashley just do it? She has already competed her verse for the first five tracks."

Jake: " The way the record label sees it, they get more money, if the two of you do it together. Twice the fame, twice the publicity. If it's just on of you, they'll drop the project all together."

Kyla: " What am I going to do?"

Jake: " We could alter your voice."

Kyla: " That's wrong."

Jake: " It would just be for the tribute album. No one would have to know."

Kyla: " Ok, do it."

(Jake remixes Kyla's voice)

(They head into Ashley's recording session)

Ashley: "_ You can't save me…."_

Ethan; " Great Ashley. Track number six down."

Jake: " Guess what we have? Klya verse for " Don't Waste Your Time"."

Ethan: " Let's hear it."

(Jake puts it in the player)

Ashley: " This is good…. Did you do something? It sound so polished."

Ethan: " Yeah, it does."

Jake; " Of course not. What you hear is Kyla's hard work."

Ashley: " Kyla, I'm so proud of you." (hugging Kyla)

Klya: " Me too."

(The next day at King High)

(Ashley had spent another night with Aiden)

(Feeling guilty, Ashley decides to talk to Spencer)

Ashley: " Hey Spencer…"

Spencer: " What is it now?"

Ashley: " Look, I know we can't be what we were. Your with Carmen, and I'm… with Aiden. (Ashley says rather dully)

Ashley: " But is there any reason why we can't be friends? I miss not being able to talk to you."

Spencer: " Your not going to give up are you?"

(Ashlet shakes her head)

Spencer: " Ok fine. Life's too short to hold a garge."

Ashley: " So, I can call you… we can hang out sometime?"

Spencer: " Sure."

(Ashley smiles brightly)

Spencer: " Bye Ashley." (Spencer walks away)

(Glen and Chelsea get together to work on the tribute)

(After awkward hours of working together)

Glen: " Hey, are you hungry?"

Chelsea: " I could go for something to eat."

Glen: " Burgers?"

Chelsea: " Sure."

(Glen and Chelsea go out to get a hamburger)

Chelsea: " Let's walk around."

(Glen and Chelsea walk around until they find a bunch)

Glen: " These are some good burgers."

Chelsea: " I haven't had a burger since…Clay… he brought me a hamburger, with like a million toppings. Since I was pregnant, he thought I was craving."

(the emotions of Clay and baby come out)

(Chelsea begins to cry)

(Glen takes her in his arms)

Glen: " Hey, come on, I'm not really good in these situations…"

Chelsea: " I don't even know why I'm crying. I haven't cried at all. Since Clay's death I've become numb."

Glen: " Well… maybe it's good that your feeling. It's good that your not holding it inside."

Chelsea: " Do you ever cry?"

Glen; " I breakdown all the time. Clay was the greatest bother ever. He just wanted to help everyone. He was always helping me out of trouble."

Chelsea: " I'm ok now." (moving off Glen's chest)

Glen: " Your sure your ok?"

Chelsea: " Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

(they go back to Chelsea's house)

Glen: " I should get going."

Chelsea: " Ok. Again thanks for that."

Glen: " It was nothing."

Chelsea: " It was something to me."

(they get close and share a long kiss)

Chelsea: " Glen, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. Caught in a moment again I guess."

Glen: " Yeah…. Right… See you later Chelsea."

(Glen drives off)


	14. Chapter 14

**Scene 14: " **( One afternoon at the Davies house)

(Ashley and Kyla's version of " Don't Waste Your Time" was linked to the internet)

Ethan: " There has been a huge response to "Don't Waste Your Time", on the internet. Such a response that the record label wants you two to perform it at Ego, and…. It going to be televised."

Kyla: " What!!??"

Ashley: " We're going to be on TV…. Oh My God, that's so great!!! When?"

Ethan: " In one week."

Ashley: " I got tell Spencer." (Ashley runs off to her room)

(Kyla goes off to tell Jake)

Ethan: " Congratulations Girls."

Kyla: " Jake, did you hear?" (talking to him on her cell)

Jake: " Of course I heard."

Kyla: " What are we going to do?"

Jake: " I'll handle it, don't worry."

(Aiden calls Ashley, but she ironies him to call Spencer)

Ashley: " Hey, are you busy?"

Spencer: " Not really…?"

Ashley: " Want to hangout?"

Spencer: " Sure."

Ashley: " I'm coming to get you. I have so much to tell you."

(Ashley picks up Spencer)

Spencer: " Where are we going?"

Ashley: " To my house."

Spencer: " Your house is the other way."

Ashley: " I never told you, I moved. Kyla and I used our inherence money from my dad and brought our own place."

(they arrive at the house)

Spencer: " Oh My God!!! This place is huge."

Ashley: " I had to get away from my mom, not like she was trying to stop me. Do you want anything?"

Spencer: " Soda?"

Ashley: " Sure."

(Spencer sits on the couch, while Ashley gets her soda)

Ashley: " Oh, so did you hear? Kyla and I are doing a tribute album for my dad."

Spencer: " What!!! Are you serious?"

Ashley: " Yeah, it's me and Kyla doing the whole album. We just finished laying down a track."

(Ashley runs to get the demo of it, and pops it in the player)

(she grabs Spencer hang and they begin to dance)

(Laughing, felling onto the couch, once the song ends)

Spencer: " You guys sound so great. I'm so excited for you."

Ashley: " Plus, Kyla and I get to perform it at Ego in one week, and it going to be on TV."

Spencer: " Oh My God… I'm so happy for you."

Ashley: " You going to be there right, promise me, your going to be there?"

(Spencer gets caught in the excitement)

Spencer: " I promise I'll be there. This is a remember moment."

(Spencer grabs her camera out of her bag)

Ashley: " What's with the camera?"

Spencer: " Whenever there's a moment worth remembering, I have to take a picture of it. Ever since Clay… I want to remember every moment worth remembering."

Ashley: " How are you anyway?" (she says seriously)

Spencer: " Don't get sad on me, you'll ruin the feeling of the moment. Go stand by the window and do something."

Ashley: " Oh, wait, I got."

(Ashley runs in her room and gets her dad's guitar)

(Ashley begins to pose with the guitar)

(Ashley looks at all the photo's Spencer has)

(seeing a lot of Spencer and Carmen)

Ashley: " These are good Spencer, really good."

Spencer: " Thanks. I'm thinking of getting into phototagophy."

Ashley: " You should do it."

(Ashley's cell goes off and it's Aiden)

(Ashley ignores it, she doesn't want anything to ruin her time with Spencer)

Ashley: " I'm really glad we're hanging out again."

Spencer: " Me too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Scene 15: **( One week later at the Carlin home)

(Glen sitting on the couch, lost in thought)

Arthur: " Glen, are you ok?"

Glen: " Actually I think I need to talk to you."

Arthur: " Talk about what?" (sitting next to him on the couch)

Glen: " Chelsea and I were working on the tribute, and … we kissed… twice. I think I'm starting to develop feeling for her. Now we're avoiding each other, not getting the project done and…"

Arthur: " Well… you need to think carefully about this… do you think Chelsea feels the same way back?"

Glen: " I don't know. I don't know if I even want these feeling…"

Arthur: " Glen, think about this some more. She was Clay's girlfriend. She's not just one of your many girlfriends."

Glen: " I know that Dad."

Arthur: " I think you are Chelsea are both grieving and you were both looking for confront in each other. Besides how do you think Clay feel?"

Glen: " I guess your right."

(Meanwhile Spencer and Carmen are in the basement developing pictures)

Carmen: " I can't believe how good these are."

Spencer: " You really think their that good?"

Carmen: " Spencer, there amazing, because your amazing."

(wrapping her arms around Spencer)

Spencer: " Thank-you." (says kissing Carmen)

Carmen: " Where are those from?"

(seeing new pictures)

(Carmen picks up the pictures of Ashley)

Carmen: " What are these?"

Spencer: " I was over at Ashley's, we've hanging out again. and we were just fooling around with the camera."

Carmen: " Why didn't you tell me, you were hanging out with her?"

Spencer: " Life is too short to hold a grage and I guess I just forgot to mention it."

Carmen: " How could you forget something like that?"

Spencer: " Carmen, this really isn't a big deal."

Carmen: " Yes it is. After everything Ashley's done to you, your hanging out with her again? And you didn't even have the decency to tell me. That means you wanted to hide it."

Spencer: " Carmen I didn't…. Your acting like your jealous of her or something?"

Carmen: " Please… who would be jealous that skeeze."

Spencer: " I know you think she's a bad person, but you don't know her the way I do. I really didn't think it was a big deal. I really don't want something this stupid to be our first fight."

Carmen: " Fine… but I'd like it if you didn't hang out with her anymore, for me."

(Spencer is silent for a moment)

Spencer: " Fine, if it will put an end to this none since, ok."

Carmen: " Thank-you." (kissing her on the cheek)

Carmen: " I should get going. Good night Spencer… I love you."

Spencer: " I love you too. Good night."

(Spencer looks at her watch and realizes her will not make it to Ashley's performance in time, so she'll watch it on TV)

(Meanwhile at Ego)

Ashley: " I can't wait to get out there. I see Aiden, but no sign Spencer."

(Ashley looks at Kyla)

Ashley: " Kyla, are you ok?" (Kyla looking frighten)

Kyla: " I don't think I can do it Ash, I can't go out there."

Ashley: " Kyla, this is not the time for stage fright. You nailed it in the studio. Just think of it as you and me out there."

Jake: " Can I talk to Kyla for a minute?"

(Kyla follows Jake to the back room)

Kyla: " What are we going to do. I can't lip sink, Ashley's going to know."

Jake: " Take this." (handing her a pill)

Kyla: " What's this?"

Jake: " Just trust me."

(Kyla takes the pill, a pill takes her extremely out of it)

Jake: " I think we have a problem. Kyla's sick."

Ashley: " What!!!

Ethan: " I'm sorry Ashley, but if Kyla's sick we can't do the show."

Ashley: " She was fine just a minute ago."

(Ashley walks over to Kyla)

Ashley: " Kyla come on you can do this…"

(seeing Kyla out of it)

Ashley: " You really can't go on, can you?"

Kyla: " I'm sorry Ashley."

Ashley: " I guess there's always another time. It's not your fault."

(Ashley walks out to find Aiden)

Aiden: " Hey, when you going on?"

Ashley: " I'm not. Kyla's sick, and we can't go on."

Aiden: " Ash, I'm sorry." (taking her in his arms)

Ashley: " Me too."

Aiden: " I'll take you and Kyla home."

Jake: "I told you I'd get you out of this. Kyla listen to me." (taking Kyla's face in his hands)

Jake: " All you have to do is drink a lot of water when you get home, and you'll be fine in the morning, ok… do you understand?"

(Kyla shakes her head)

(Ethan was listening behind the door)

Ethan: " What did you do to her?"

Jake: " What are you talking about?"

Ethan: " You did something to her didn't you?"

(he looks at Kyla, her eyes are glossy)

Ethan: " You drugged her. What is wrong with you."

(Ethan hits Jake, and they begin to fight)

Ashley: " Ethan…Ethan… what are you doing?"

Ethan: " This scum bag, drugged Kyla. Ashley take her home, I'll make sure the record company know about this. Jake, I hope Raife hunts you from the grave."

(Aiden takes them home)

Aiden: " Is she going to be ok?"

Ashley: " Yeah, she's be fine."

Aiden: " So what do you want to do now?" (wrapping his arms around her, implying sex)

Ashley: " No Aiden, I'm not in the mood." (pushing him off)

Aiden: " Ok, we could just watch a movie or something?"

Ashley: " You know what Aiden, I'm really tried…"

Aiden: " Ok, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ashley: " Yeah, later."

(Aiden goes in for a kiss, but Ashley turns so he'll get the cheek)

(Ashley calls Spencer)

(Spencer hesitates a minute)

Spencer: " Hello…"

Ashley: " Hey, your promised me you were going to be there."

Spencer: " Hey, I tried to make it, but something came up…"

Ashley: " We didn't get to perform anywhere, you see…"

Spencer: " I'm sorry, Ashley, it's late, I have to go." (Spencer hangs up)

Ashley: " Bye to you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Scene 16: **(The next morning at the Davies home)

(Ashley's watching TV, when Kyla wakes up)

_News In L.A., Daughters of the late rock star, Raife Davies- Ashley Davies and Kyla Woods, were suppose to perform their father's hit song "Don't Waste Your Time" at local club Eco late night, when Kyla Woods suddenly got sick. Sources say it was do to their producer Jake Ryan, who ineligibly drugged Kyla Woods. Why is unknown. The record company has decided to drop the Raife Davies tribute album project all together."_

(Ashley turns off the TV)

Ashley: " Well, that's one way to get noticed."

Kyla: " Ashley?"

Ashley: " Hey, how you feeling?"

Kyla: " Like I'm hang over. Coffee fast."

Ashley: " On the counter."

(Kyla gets some coffee and sits down on the couch, next to Ashley)

Ashley: " I can't believe he did that to you."

Kyla: " He didn't exactly…"

Ashley: " What?"

Kyla: " I took the drug willingly."

Ashley: " Why would you do that?"

Kyla: " Because, I wanted to get out of performing."

Ashley: " You were that scared, you took drugs…Kyla how dumb are you? It's not that bad being on stage. You nailed in the studio…"

Kyla: " No, I didn't…"

Ashley: " What?"

Kyla: " Jake remixed my voice. I can't sing, I sound like some dying animal. I wanted to do this so bad… for you and for dad but.."

Ashley: " Why didn't you just tell me?"

Kyla: " If I backed out, they would have shut down the whole project. I didn't what them to do that to you. If it's the both of us, then it's twice the money."

Ashley: " Well, that's over."

Kyla: " Maybe not. Jake already remixed my voice for all the tracks, all we have to do is put it together and make the album."

Ashley: " Do you hear yourself, do you know how ashamed dad would be?"

Kyla: " I want to be apart of him somehow. You're the one with the talent, you're the daughter he acknowledged. You're the one who he took to father/daughter day, the one whose birthdays he came to, the one that he took one day out of his crazy schedule to meet every year. Do you have any idea what I would have given for that? He was there the day I was born and took off. I just wanted to feel like I belonged to him in someway… we can still do the album."

Ashley: " With your fake voice, no way."

Kyla: " Why not?"

Ashley: " Dad hated people that were like that."

Kyla: " Do you want to do the project or not?"

Ashley: " The project is over Kyla, forget it. This never would have happened if I had the album myself."

Kyla: " They wouldn't do it without me."

Ashley: " Maybe if the heard the real you, they would have changed their minds."

Kyla; " You are always trying to exclude me out of anything that has to do with dad."

Ashley: " I'm the one who likes perform. Forget it, it's over and as far as I'm concerned it's all your fault. Thanks so much."

(Ashley storms off to her room)


	17. Chapter 17

**Scene 17: **( Glen goes over to Chelsea's house)

Chelsea: " Glen, what are you doing here?"

Glen: " I thought we could work on the project some more."

Chelsea: " Sure…. Come in I guess."

(they get to work)

Glen: " Are we really not going to talk about it?"

Chelsea: " Talk about what?"

Glen: " Why we kissed… again?"

Chelsea: ' Caught in a moment Glen."

Glen: " What makes you do sure?"

Chelsea: " Because we were…"

Glen: " Chelsea…"

Chelsea: " What!! What do you want me to say Glen? Hanging out with you has been fun, and I appreciate your help, but… there's nothing going on between us. We were caught in a moment, we were talking about Clay… that's it. We're just…still grieving. Can we please get back to work?"

Glen: " Fine."

(the work in silence)

(The next afternoon at King High)

Ashley: " Spencer hey, I've been calling you like crazy, where have you been?"

Spencer: " I've been busy, and with Carmen…Look Ashley, I can't hangout with you anymore."

Ashley: " What why?"

Spencer: " It was this huge thing with Carmen and…"

Ashley: " So you let her tell you who you can, and who you can't hangout with?"

Spencer: " It's not like that…"

Ashley: " But it is. If you ask me, I'd find a new girlfriend."

Spencer: "You don't understand…"

Ashley: " Your really going to let her stop us from being friends?"

Spencer: " I'm sorry Ash…"

Ashley: " Whatever."

(Ashley walks away)

(Carmen finds Spencer)

Carmen: " Hey, here you are. Listen, I'm going out of town this weekend to go visit my dad. So we have to so something romantic before I go."

Spencer: " Whatever you want to do."

(Saturday afternoon)

(Glen goes over to Chelsea's house)

Chelsea: " Hey, here to work on the project… come in."

Glen: " I'm not here to work on the project."

Chelsea: " Ok, then what are you here for?"

Glen: " I'm here to talk about us."

Chelsea: " There is no us Glen, I don't understand what part of that you don't get."

Glen: " Well, I can't just ignore the way I feel. You and I hangout all summer, and then we kissed, and you want to pretend that it never happened. I can't do that. Every since we kissed, I can't stop thinking it. Why can't you just admit you like me?"

Chelsea: " Because us being together is wrong. It's wrong Glen! I'll never forget the way you came over everyday to see if I was ok, and I can't thank you enough for helping me with Clay's tribute… but…"

Glen: " But what?"

Chelsea: " Even if I wanted to be with you, how could I and not feel guilty about Clay?"

Glen: " So, that's what this is about."

Chelsea: " Of course. You're his brother, and your hitting on me, what would he say?"

(Glen is silent)

Glen: " I didn't think about that."

Chelsea: " Of course you didn't. We can't do this."

Glen: " I'm sorry Chelsea, Forget I ever mentioned us."

(Glen leaves)

(Later on at the Davies home)

(Ethan stops by)

Ashley: " Hey Ethan."

Ethan: " Hey Ashley, how are you?"

Ashley: " I'm ok."

Ethan: " How's Kyla?"

Ashley: " I don't even want to talk about Kyla."

Ethan: " Why?"

Ashley: " She knew exactly what Jake was up too. She had him remix her voice and she was fake it in dad's song."

Ethan: " I know, Kyla called me, and told me the whole thing."

(Ashley goes back over to the couch, and writes in her song book)

Ethan: " What are you working on?"

Ashley: " Just some immature writing…"

Ethan: " Let me see that…" (Ashley hands the book to Ethan)

Ethan: " Ashley, these are good, really good."

Ashley: " Stop it."

Ethan: " No I mean it. You really have your dad's talent here, which is actually why I came over. I found this whole new record label… I gave them your version of your dad's song, and they want to meet with you."

Ashley: " Are you serious? Ethan why are you doing all this for me?"

Ethan: " Your dad made me promise, that if you or Kyla ever really wanted to get involved in music, that I was suppose to make that happen. Ashley, I would be honored to manger you."

Ashley: " Ethan, thank you, but… I have to think it over."

Ethan: " That's ok, get back to me."

(Kyla walks in)

Kyla: " Hey Ethan."

Ethan: " Hey Kyla, how are you?"

Kyla: " I'm good… Ashley…"

(Ashley ignores her)

Ethan: " Still not talking to you uh?"

Kyla: " Nope."

Ethan: " Give her some space and she'll come round. See you girls later."

Both: " Bye Ethan."

(that night Spencer is walking home, when Ashley sees her)

Ashley: " Hey, want a ride?"

Spencer: " I don't know…"

Ashley: " It's just a ride Spencer…"

Spencer: " Ok." (Spencer gets in the car with Ashley)

(Ashley drives Spencer home)

(Spencer can't bring herself to step out of the car)

Spencer: " I really don't want to stop hanging out with you."

Ashley: " Then don't."

Spencer: " But Carmen.."

Ashley: " Would let you hangout with whoever you wanted, regardless of how she feels. She may care about you, but she can't tell you who you can't hangout with."

Spencer: " Your right, so you want to hangout or what?"

(Ashley smiles at her, and restarts the car, and takes off)

(Back at the Davies home)

Ashley: " Kyla…?"

(the house is empty)

Ashley: " Good she's gone."

Spencer: " Your mad at her?"

Ashley: " Aren't I always."

Spencer: " I never asked, how come you and Kyla didn't perform at Ego?"

Ashley: " It's a long story, I'd rather not talk about, hints why I'm mad at her."

Spencer: " Ok, changing the subject. How are things between you and Aiden?"

(Ashley is silent for a moment)

Ashley: " Different topic please."

Spencer: " Ok… I'm thinking about going to either Harvard or UCLA. I've already been accepted to Harvard, but UCLA has a better photography department, and it's closer. What about you?"

Ashley: " I'm thinking I might not go to college…"

Spencer: " Why not?"

Ashley: " Ethan basically offered me a recording contact today."

Spencer: " What, Oh My God!!! Did you accept?"

Ashley: " I told him, I'd think about it. I have to make sure I'm ready to put my own music out there."

Spencer: " Still doesn't mean you can't go to college."

Ashley: " Your right…. Speaking of music…"

(Ashley goes over to the couch, and picks up her guitar and songbook)

Ashley: " I wrote this verse, and it made me think of you."

Spencer: " Really?"

Ashley: " It's not finished or anything, and it doesn't have a title yet but… no laughing."

Spencer: " I promise."

Ashley: _" I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly . You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me."_

_(all cerdit goes to Avril lavnige)_

(Spencer knew exactly what the song was about)

Spencer: " Ashley, that was beautiful."

( Spencer pulls Ashley into a long passionate kiss)

(Ashley goes in for another kiss)

Spencer: " What am I doing? I have to go."

Ashley: " Don't, I want you to stay. You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that."

Spencer: " I have a girlfriend, she doesn't deceive this."

Ashley: " At least let me drive you home."

Spencer: " I'll walk." (Spencer leaves)

(Aiden calls Ashley, she ignores the call)

(On her walk home, Carmen calls Spencer and she ignores the call)_  
_

_keep checking back for more...._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bashawna: Speical thanks to everyone for their good reviews, and their ff alerts, and faved me as their authors. thanks to everyone so much.**_

**Scene 18: ** ( Sunday morning, Chelsea comes to see Spencer)

Spencer: " Chelsea, hey."

Chelsea: " Hey, is Glen here?"

Spencer: " No, he's at work."

Chelsea: " Good, I need to talk to you."

Spencer: " What's wrong?"

Chelsea: " I think I like Glen."

Spencer: " What!?"

Chelsea: " Every since Clay, and the baby, Glen came over everyday after work just to check on me."

Spencer: " He did, he never told us that."

Chelsea: " Than he offered to help me with Clay's tribute, and we've been hanging out a lot afterwards, then we kissed, and when I'm with him, I feel like I'm with Clay again."

Spencer: " Chelsea that's great!"

Chelsea: " No it's not. How can I have feelings for Glen, after everything Clay and I have been though together? I was going to have Clay's baby. Now all of the sudden, I have feelings for his bother, how can I be with him and not feel like I'm betraying Clay?"

(Spencer is silent for moment)

Spencer: " I know my brother. I'm sure all Clay wants is for you to be happy, even if it is with Glen." (laughing a little)

Chelsea: " You think so?"

Spencer: " I know so. Can't fight what your heart is telling you."

(Chelsea hugs Spencer)

Spencer: " I have some news of my own, maybe you can help me with… I kissed Ashley last night."

Chelsea: " What!!? What about Carmen?"

Spencer: " It just happened."

Chelsea: " Are you sure about that, or are you just fighting what your heart is telling you?"

Spencer: " I'm caught between someone I really care about, and someone I really love. I don't want to hurt her."

Chelsea: " If you still have feelings for Ashley, you have to tell Carmen."

Spencer: " Your right."

Chelsea: " I should get going, bye Spencer."

Spencer: " Bye Chelsea."

(Monday night Carmen returns)

(Carmen and Spencer go out, and Spencer is silent the whole evening)

(Dropping Spencer off at her house)

Carmen: " Ok, what is with you? You've been silent all night, definitely not how I wanted to spend my first night back in town."

Spencer: " I have something to tell you."

Carmen: " Ok, so say it."

Spencer: " Ashley and I kissed."

Carmen: " Did she kiss you, or you kissed her?"

Spencer: " I kissed her."

Carmen: " I go away for the weekend and you kiss Ashley, how could you?"

Spencer: " Carmen, I'm so sorry. "

Carmen: " What were you even doing with you, I thought we said…"

Spencer: " No, you said Carmen. You can't tell me who I can hangout with."

Carmen: " I see why… Do you love me or Ashley?"

(Spencer's mind flashes back to prom night)

_Ashley: " Will the two of you let me speak… I decide who I love."_

_Spencer: " WHAT IS THERE TO DECIDE?" _

(Spencer was feeling the same way Ashley felt at prom)

Spencer: " I never meant to hurt you. You're a wonderful person…"

Carmen: " Your just like Ashley… get out of my car."

(Spencer gets out)

(Meanwhile Aiden goes to see Ashley)

(When Ashley doesn't answer the door, Aiden uses his spare key Ashley gave him)

(Aiden walks in Ashley's room, to wait for her)

(On her bed is her songbook, that's also her dairy)

(Aiden begins looking and reading the book)

"_Last night was one of the best nights ever. I sung my verse for Spencer, and she loved it. She kissed me. It was the best kiss ever. After that she took off. Then Aiden called me again that night. I feel guilty blowing him off, but what can I do, I'm Still in love with Spencer."_

(Ashley walks though the door, in her bedroom)

Ashley: " Aiden, what are doing here?"

Aiden: " _I feel guilty blowing him off, but what can I do, I'm Still in love with Spencer."_

Ashley: " You read my dairy, how could you?"

Aiden: " HOW COULD I!!! HOW COULD YOU?? I'm the one who waited around all summer for you. Were you ever going to tell me?"

Ashley: " Aiden I…"

Aiden: " Of course not, because your Ashley Davies, and if you can have both why bother ."

(Aiden knocks her dresser over)

Ashley: " Aiden what are you doing?"

Aiden: " What am I doing… WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH SPENCER!"

(pushing Ashley against the wall)

(Holding Ashley against the wall)

Aiden: " You don't understand, I love you Ashley, I really love You."

Ashley: " Aiden, let go, your hurting my arms!"

(Aiden lets Ashley go, and runs out)

(Ashley begins to cry)


	19. Chapter 19

**Scene 19: **( Aiden takes off on his motorcycle)

(Aiden almost hits Kyla, who is talking on the phone with Ashley)

Kyla: " Hey watch where your going…Aiden?"

Aiden: " Are you ok, I'm sorry."

Kyla: " Yeah, I'm fine, are you ok? Because I just talked to Ashley and…"

Aiden: " Don't talk to me about Ashley, I DON'T want to talk about Ashley."

Kyla: " Ok, but she said you just attacked her…"

Aiden: " She's lucky let's all I did."

(Aiden takes of again recklessly, and is suddenly hit by a truck)

(Kyla calls 911, and goes with him to the hospital)

(after he is stable and awake, Kyla goes to see him)

Kyla: " Are you ok?"

Aiden: " Yeah, I think so." (much claimer)

Kyla: " So, what was that about with Ashley?"

Aiden: " I don't want to talk about it."

Kyla: " I'm going to call Ashley and see if she's ok."

(Kyla leaves)

Paula: " How are you doing Aiden?"

Aiden: " Better, I guess. Can I go now?"

Paula: " I have to check a couple things."

(Aiden's parents arrive)

Mrs. Dennison: " Aiden are you ok?"

Aiden: " I'll be fine mom."

Mrs. Dennison: " How did this happen?"

Aiden: " I was on my motorcycle, and I wasn't paying a attention."

Mrs. Dennison: " I knew you getting that bike was a bad idea."

Aiden: " Mom, please, I'm fine."

Mr. Dennison: " Your not alright, you could have been killed."

Aiden: " Ok, but I wasn't. can we please go home NOW!!!"

(as Aiden talks to his parents Paula watches Aiden's stress level rise)

Mr. Dennison: " What is wrong with you? Ever since you got that bike you've been acting crazy."

Aiden: " No, I have not."

Mrs. Dennison: "Yes you have. Your anxious all the time, your not sleeping, it's like your on speed or something."

Aiden: " Oh My God.!"

Paula: " Excuse me… I don't mean to interrupt the conversation but, base on what your describing, it sound like a lot more than just Aiden and his new bike."

Mr. Dennison: " What do you think it is?"

Paula: " I don't know, but I'd like to keep Aiden here for some test if you don't mind."

Mr. Dennison: " Not at all, thanks Dr. Carlin."

(Later on in the week, Ashley goes to visit Aiden)

Aiden: " So, it turns out that I have "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder". I've had it every since the shooting, and you're the trigger."

Ashley: " What does that mean?"

Aiden: " Right before the shooting, I was telling you how I feel. Over the summer since I didn't have an answer, it built up inside me. Then after we hooked up, I was fine, but then I found out that you were still in love Spencer and I exploded. I have medication and therapy to help."

Ashley: " Aiden, I'm so sorry. I never meant for anything like this to happen."

Aiden: " I know you didn't, it's not your fault Ash. I knew what I was getting myself into when I got involved with you. It's the PTSD I didn't see coming."

Ashley: " I should have just said something… Are we at least still friends?"

Aiden: " I care about you way too much to not be friends. Get over here."

(they hug)

Aiden: " So, what are going to do about Spencer?"

Ashley: " I don't know."

(Later on that week, it's time for the tribute for the students at King High)

Principle: " Today we gather for a day of remembrance at King High. In June of 2008, we lost 5 of our students in a tragic shooting. But no longer will we remember it as a tragedy. We will remember it as life, and remember that even though these 5 students are no longer with us, they live all though the halls and grounds of King High. Out of respect of those students, our very own Chelsea Lewis has created a memorial."

(Chelsea uncovers the statue)

Principle: " Chelsea Lewis would like to say a few words."

Chelsea: " We will never forget the friends we lost on that tragic night. One of those friends was my boyfriend Clay Carlin. I loved him very much. Clay was one the most brightest boys I ever meet. After Clay died, I thought I was never going to find love again. But I did… and it first I thought it was wrong. How could I possibly love someone else? After talking to his sister, she reminded me that Clay wouldn't won't me to give up on love. Or anything for that matter. So we won't give up, on anything. We will live life for them, and have the future they were unable to have, because they would want us too. So I hope that when you see this statue, you'll think, don't give up, ever. Thank-you."

(the crowd cheers!!!!!)

(Chelsea goes over to Glen)

Chelsea: " Hey, can I talk to you for minute?"

(Chelsea leads Glen to a quiet corner)

Glen: " So, you said you were in love with someone… who might that be?"

Chelsea: " Who do you think… (laughing a little)

Chelsea: " I'm sorry Glen. I was just so scared of what I was feeling. I felt like I was betraying Clay."

Glen: " And now?"

(Chelsea kisses him)

(Spencer sees the kiss, and takes a picture of it)

(Spencer looks up at the sky)

Spencer: " You would be happy right Clay?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Scene 20: **(Aiden goes to the Davies home)

Kyla: " Aiden yeah, Ashley's not here."

Aiden: " Good, because, I'm here to see you."

Kyla: " Me why?"

Aiden: " To apologize, it's part of my treatment."

Kyla: " Apologize for what?"

Aiden: " For… dumping you the way I did. I would never wanted to hurt you like that."

Kyla: " Aiden, that was so last year."

Aiden: " Still, I'm sorry. I was so focused on what I didn't have with Ashley, that I wasn't focusing on what I had with you."

Kyla: " Ok, your forgiven."

(awkward silence)

Aiden: " Ok, I should go."

Kyla: " Want to hangout? I'm here alone, so…"

Aiden: " Sure. SO how are things between you and Ashley."

Kyla: " She's starting to come around. I can't believe I loss her trust that way. Trying to be someone I'm not."

Aiden: " You'll find yourself, I did."

(they watch a modern version of Cinderella)

Kyla: " Do you remember when I auditioned for that play last year?"

Aiden: " Yeah, you had me rehearsing with you like crazy."

Kyla: " You made me a set/date to help me relax. That was really sweet."

Aiden: " We were good together weren't we?"

Kyla: " We were."

Aiden: " What would you say about giving us another try?"

Kyla: " Are you serious?"

Aiden: " Yeah. Start over, take it slow."

Kyla: " I don't know…."

Aiden: " Kyla woods, will you go out with me?"

(Kyla laughs)

Kyla: " You are serious…. Sure, ok, Yes Aiden I will go out with you."

Aiden: " Ok, let's go."

Kyla: " Right now?"

Aiden: " Now is as good a time as any."

(They walk outside to Aiden's motorcycle)

Kyla: " Your parents actually let you keep that thing?"

Aiden: " This is the only thing keeping me sane."

Kyla: " I am not getting on the back of that thing."

Aiden: " Come on, I have an extra helmet."

Kyla: " After your recent motor skills I saw, no way."

Aiden: " That was completely different. I'll go slow I promise."

Kyla: " Ok… but if I get hurt, I am never speaking to you again."

(They go to Ego for dinner)

(The announcer goes on the stage)

Announcer: " Hey everybody, it's open mic night, here at Ego, so please come on up. We are always looking for the next best thing."

Aiden: " Let's go up."

Kyla: " Are you crazy? I can't go up there, especially not after what happened."

Aiden: " Come on."

(Aiden grabs Kyla's arm)

Kyla: " Aiden, no, stop it." (trying to fight his grab)

(Aiden hops on stage)

Aiden: " Can you ever forgive me for what I did?" ( Aiden adlib lines on stage)

(Kyla just stares at him from the side of the stage having no idea what he was doing)

Aiden: " I'm sorry, I dated your sister, got her pregnant, and hit on you once you came to town."

(Aiden was talking about Kyla's first months in L.A)

(Kyla catches on, and gets on stage)

Kyla: " How could you go that to me, how could you do that to my sister?"

Aiden: " I don't know, I'm really sewed up right now."

Kyla: " So what makes you think that I would ever forgive you?"

Aiden: " Because, even though I was with your sister, what you and I had was special, and I see that now. You're the one I love. Marry me Kyla."

Kyla: "I will Aiden, I will."

Aiden: " And scene!!!"

(the crowd cheers)

(back at the Davies house)

Kyla: " I can't believe you did that."

Aiden: " You said you didn't want to be someone your not. So be Kyla Woods the actress. Clearly your good."

Kyla: " Thanks Aiden. And what are you going be?"

Aiden: " I'm just going to Aiden, for while."

(they laugh)

Aiden: " So, do we get a second date?"

Kyla: " Yeah we do." (Kyla kisses him on the cheek)

(Aiden pulls Kyla to a kiss on the lips)

Kyla: " For that you defiantly get a second date. Good night Aiden."

Aiden: " Good night Kyla."


	21. Chapter 21

**Scene 21: **( Monday at King High)

(Ashley goes to talk to Spencer)

Ashley: " Hey Spencer."

Spencer: " Hi…"

Ashley: " So… about that night, I just have to say, that was on of the best night's of my life. Being back with you felt so right, and I am completely committed to us this time…"

Spencer: " Actually, I don't know how I feel, and Carmen's not speaking to me, and I just need time to figure it out."

Ashley: " What is there to figure out? The way you kissed me, I thought…"

Spencer: " I'm sorry Ashley."

(Spencer walks away)

Ashley: " I'm not giving up on us. I'm going to prove it to you."

(Meanwhile Chelsea is in art class)

Mrs. Carson: " Chelsea, I told you that I was going to recommended for a scholarship, and I sent some photos of the statue to scholarships offering, and you got one… To the university of Fine Arts in France."

Chelsea: " Are you serious, Oh My God, thank you. You have no idea what's this means."

Mrs. Carson: " Like I said your one of my best, and you deserve it."

(Chelsea rushes off to tell Spencer)

Chelsea: " Oh My God Spencer, you are never going to guess!"

Spencer: " What?"

Chelsea: " I got a scholarship to France. Thanks to the statue."

Spencer: " Oh My God, that's great!!!! Clay would be so proud of you."

(Chelsea just remembers Glen)

Chelsea: " Oh no!"

Spencer: " What?"

Chelsea: " What am I going to do about Glen?"

Spencer: " I'm sure he'll understand."

(After school Chelsea goes to talk to Glen)

Chelsea: " Hey, Glen."

Glen: " Hey." (kissing her on the cheek)

Chelsea: " I have to talk to you about something."

Glen: " Well?"

Chelsea: " I got this scholarship offer to the University of Fine Arts in France."

Glen: " Wow, that's amazing, you deserve it."

Chelsea: " So, your ok with me going?"

Glen: " Going? I thought you were just telling me about the offer, I didn't think you were considering going."

Chelsea: " Well of course I'm considering going, this is a huge opportunity for me."

Glen: " What about us?"

Chelsea: " I don't know, maybe in another place in time…"

Glen: " So your just ready to give up on us?"

Chelsea: " Of course not, it's just… I have a lot to think about. This is my future."

Glen: " What about our future? You could stay here and go to college in L.A."

Chelsea: " Maybe that's not what I want to do. I can't just stay here because you want me too."

Glen: " You can't just go half way across the world and leave me."

Chelsea: " This is my decision Glen."

Glen: " Fine, do whatever you want."

Chelsea: " Ok, I will. Your only acting like this because you're the one stuck here, with no idea about your own future, because your too lazy to do anything with yourself, that's why you want me here stuck with you."

(Chelsea leaves)


	22. Chapter 22

**Scene 22: **(The Gay Pride Festival takes place in L.A.)

(The whole Carlin family attends)

(Spencer takes millions of pictures, of the parade and the workshops)

(the parade begins to die down, and the" Show your own talent" part of the parade begins)

Spencer: " So, mom, what do you think?"

Paula: " I think it is…. Wonderful."

(Spencer smiles at her)

(Spencer sights Carmen)

(they wave their flags at each other)

Spencer: " Hi."

Carmen: " Hi.."

Spencer: " So, how are you?"

Carmen: " I'm good, I'm really good."

Spencer: " Carmen, I want to apologize.."

Carmen: " Spencer please…"

Spencer: " Please let me. I never meant to hurt you like that. When we were together, I really was over Ashley, but then she came back and… What I did was horrible, I should have said what I was feeling. You're a beautiful person, and you didn't deserve that. Can you ever forgive me?"

Carmen: " Life's too short to hold a gauge right?"

(the two hug)

Spencer: " I really hope that you have a great life."

Carmen: " You too."

(Ashley walks on the stage with her guitar)

Ashley: " Excuse me, everyone…"

Spencer: " Ashley?"

Paula: " What is she doing?"

Spencer: " I don't know, I didn't know she's here."

Ashley: " Hi, my name is Ashley Davies, and I have a song to perform for a very special person in the audience. Spencer Carlin, this song is for you. I call it Dirty Mind."

There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me

All the pain, the tears you cried  
Still I never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go

Bridge:  
I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

Chorus:  
I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get me through the day  
And make everything okay

Verse 2:  
I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly

You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can't breathe, cause you're here with me

Bridge:  
And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

Chorus:  
I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get me through the day  
And make everything okay

Ending bridge:  
Cause without you I cant sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah

And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need

Chorus:  
And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever  
To get me through the day  
And make everything okay

Chorus:  
I will be (I'll be), all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever  
To get me through the day  
And make everything okay

(all credit goes to Avril Lavinge)

(Spencer goes over to Ashley)

Ashley: " I told you I would prove it to you."

Spencer: " Ashley, that was beautiful."

(they share a long passionate Kiss)

Ashley: " Where do we stand now?"

Spencer: " I think you know."

(the parade ends)

Arthur: " Ready to go Spencer?"

Spencer: " Actually… I'm going to go with Ashley."

Arthur: " Ok."

Spencer: " Mom, thanks so much coming today. It really means a lot to me."

Paula: " It meant a lot to me too." (they hug)

(Spencer and Ashley go back to Ashley's house and spend the night together)


	23. Chapter 23

**Scene 23: **( Spencer wakes up next to Ashley)

Ashley: " Waking up with you feels so right."

(Kissing Spencer on the lips)

Spencer: " Are we going to be ok this time?"

Ashley: " Yes. I love you Spencer Carlin, and I'm not going to let anything get in the way of that again."

(Spencer kisses her back)

Ashley: " I'll make you breakfast and take you home."

(Spencer returns home)

Arthur: " Well, look who's in time for breakfast."

Spencer: " I ate at Ashley's." (Spencer shows a huge smile across her face)

Paula: " Well look who's on cloud nine. So you and Ashley…"

Spencer: " Ashley and I are back together."

Paula: "I don't want your….overnighters at Ashley's to become a habit."

(Spencer knows what Paula means)

Spencer: " It won't I promise."

(Spencer goes upstairs)

Arthur: " So, two, three pancakes for you Glen?"

(Glen is silent)

Arthur: " Glen…?"

Glen: " I'm sorry Dad, I'm think about Chelsea."

Arthur: " What's wrong?"

Glen: " Chelsea got this scholarship, to some art school in France."

Arthur: " That's great."

Glen: " Yeah, it's real great." (says dully)

Arthur: " You don't sound happy."

Glen: " It's just we were starting to… never mind, forget it."

Arthur: "I think I understand… as much as this is going to hurt you, this is about Chelsea and her future."

Glen: " I know that, I just wish… her future had some room for me."

Arthur: " Why not be happy for her, and start a future of your own."

Glen: " College isn't for me, it's not what I want to do."

Arthur: " Then what do you want to do?"

Glen: " I don't know… everybody has these ideas of going away to college, and I'm going to community college, and with Chelsea leaving…"

Arthur: " Your mother and I are a little too hard on you about your future. You don't have to have it all figured out right now. So the real question is are you going to send Chelsea away with a smile and try to move on with your life, or are you going to make her feel bad, and mope around here?"

(Glen is silent)

Arthur: " Think about that."


	24. Chapter 24

**Scene 24** (Graduation Day, at King High)

(Spencer, Ashley, kyla, Aiden, Chelsea, and Carmen get their diploma's )

(Glen goes to talk to Chelsea)

Glen: " Congratulations Chelsea." (giving her some pink roses)

Chelsea: " Thanks."

Glen: " Congratulations on everything, especially the scholarship. You deceive it. I'm sorry about the way I acted and I want you to be happy and know that I support you. "

Chelsea: " Thanks Glen, that really means a lot to me."

Glen: " When do you leave?"

Chelsea: " This weekend."

Glen: " Then I guess we should say good-bye."

Chelsea: " Good-bye Glen, have a great life."

Chelsea: " You too."

(they kiss good-bye)

(the gang celebrates at the Davies)

Ashley: " So have you decided on what college your going too yet, are we going to have a long distant relationship?"

Spencer: " I won't dream of it…I'm going to UCLA. It has a better photography department, and I'm closer to those I love, like you."

(they kiss)

Spencer: " So what about you, Miss Davies, are you going to college or…?"

Ashley: " No, I'm not. It would be great to be the first person on my side of the family to go to college, but, that's not what I want. I'm too much like my dad, I want to do music."

Spencer: " As long as your doing what's rights for you. What about Kyla?"

Ashley: " She's going to UCLA, for acting."

Spencer: " That's great. Maybe we're all not breaking up after all."

(Ethan drops by)

Ashley: " Ethan, hi."

Ethan: " Hi Ashley, how are you?"

Ashley: " I'm really good."

(Ethan sees the other students)

Ethan: " Am I interrupting something?"

Ashley: " Just our graduation celebration. We can talk, so what brings you by?"

Ethan: "I need your answer, are you going to do it?"

Ashley: " Under one condition…"

Ethan: " Which would be…?"

Ashley: " Spencer has to take all the photos for album."

Spencer: " Ashley are you crazy? I'm no professional."

Ashley: " Spencer, I want you to do it. It would feel like there is part of you in my album."

Spencer: " I would be honored. Thank-you."

Ashley: " So, is it a deal or not?"

Ethan: " You are so difficult, Davies, just like your father… sure why not."

Ashley: " Thank-you Ethan."

Ethan: " Your album better hit number one. I should let you get back to your celebration. I'll call you tomorrow to set up studio time."

Ashley: " Ok, bye Ethan."

Ethan: " Ashley, you should know, Kyla didn't want me to say anything, but, after the whole Ego thing… she called around record labels begging them to listen to your demo."

Ashley: " She did?"

Ethan: " Yeah."

(Ethan leaves)

(Ashley goes over to Kyla)

(Ashley just hugs her)

Kyla: " What's this for?"

Ashley: " Ethan told me what you did. It's means so much to me."

Kyla: " Glad I could make your dream come true."


	25. Chapter 25

**Scene 25 **(Ashley spends the summer making her album)

( Ashley Davies Album is released)

1." Don't Waste Your Time" ft. Kyla Woods

2."My Baby" (about the miscarriage)

3."More than friends" (her relationship with Aiden)

4."No Labels" ( her feelings about her sexuality)

5." Love Me" (her feelings her Spencer)

6."Broken" (her feelings towards her mother)

7."Other Half" (her feelings about Kyla)

8."You Left" (Her feeling towards her dad)

9." Fame" (what awaits her)

10."Rebellion" (her feelings about herself)

11."Accept" (all she's been though with Paula)

12." Life" (her feelings about the shooting)

13. "Dirty Mind" (getting Spencer to forgive her)

(Spencer and Ashley hang out)

Spencer: " I can't believe this is happening, You have your album, I start College next week…"

Ashley: " Speaking of college, have you moved in to your dorm yet?"

Spencer: " No not yet."

Ashley: " I was hoping you'd say that."

(Ashley goes and gets a small box)

Spencer: " What's this?"

Ashley: " Open it."

(the box holds a key on a heart key-chain)

Spencer: " A key?"

Ashley: " Yeah, Spencer Carlin, will you move in with me?"

Spencer: " Oh My God are you serious?"

Ashley: " Yes, We'll figure it out, I want us forever."

Spencer: " I don't know what my parents are going to say but…"

Ashley: " I already asked to them. Your dad convinced Paula and I gave them the spare key, so they can drop by anytime they want. And your dad promised to make us dinner some time."

Spencer: " My mom agreed?"

Ashley: " Yeah, so…?"

Spencer: " YES!! I will move in with you. I love you Ashley."

Ashley: " I love you too."

(they share long passionate kiss)

THE END!!!

**Bashawna: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. I have another one on the way so look out for it. Please give reviews, and tell your fav part, or your fav Spashley scene!!!! Thank you all so much!!!**


End file.
